Young At Heart
by Independence Undervalued
Summary: Out of the entire gang, Two-Bit Mathews was the child. He might have been the oldest in age, but that didn't mean he was in spirit. He always was the youngest at heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, hello. I'm back and looking forward to getting this story up and rolling. It will be a short one, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton owns _The Outsiders_.

* * *

XxX

**Birth**

Keith Alexander Mathews was born on the twentieth of June. The sun was out in full force and shone cheerily through the dingy hospital room. Seventeen-year-old Virginia smiled in complete happiness as she gazed down at her squirming son, laughing at her little boy's tiny fists snatching at the air. He was vibrant and healthy, two things Ginny had prayed for throughout her pregnancy. That was all that mattered to her.

She glanced up as the door to the room opened, but felt her hope fall short when she saw it was just a nurse. Charlie Mathews was, yet again, absent. That was no surprise, but Ginny still felt sad. He was never around when she needed him and she rolled her eyes at the thought of him. She'd never expected so little from a husband, but as she looked down at her beautiful bundle of joy, she realized that Charlie had given her the greatest gift in her life. In her arms, Keith cooed quietly, his chubby arms waving, and she laughed once more.

"Hi there, baby. You're my little sweetheart, Keith. I love you so much, my baby boy. Mama loves you," she whispered, rocking him slowly in her arms.

As his deep, gray eyes started to close, Ginny began humming to him quietly. His breathing slowed into steady and even breaths and she relaxed as well. Mother slept with baby and in that moment, all was well.

XxX

**Age Six**

Keith stood awkwardly at the end of the store aisle, watching as his father browsed the contents. Charlie Mathews was stockier than most, but he had a shifty way about him that made him seem much slighter. Keith watched as his father confidently turned the package over in his hand, reading the paper on the back as his other hand slipped a lighter in his pocket. He'd done it so casually, Keith wasn't sure he'd seen it right. But his father turned to him and winked, setting the package back on the shelf and moving towards his son.

"One more thing and we can leave."

As his father headed for the drinks in the back of the store, Keith was struck with a strange sense of bravado. He'd seen his father swipe something so casually and so subtly, he was sure no one had seen it and as the seconds ticked by, no store owner appeared to apprehend him. Charlie had gotten away with it. Grinning, Keith walked over to where the magazines and coloring books were, browsing idly until one caught his eye. It was a coloring book with loads of pictures in it, some bugs, some animals, some pretty pictures.

His mother was due to give birth to his baby sister sometime in the next month and Keith wanted something to share with the new baby. Mimicking his father's moves, he picked up a magazine with cars on the cover and flipped through it without much thought. As he did so, his right hand casually slipped the coloring book beneath his shirt and he felt a surge of adrenaline. Setting the magazine back on the rack, he searched the store quickly for his father. Charlie shoved his hands deep into his pockets and met Keith's eyes.

It was time to leave.

With the same confident air, Keith followed his old man out of the store, never pausing or glancing over his shoulder. It wasn't until they were a couple of blocks away that Keith realized they'd gotten away with it. A broad grin appeared on his cheeks and he skipped a couple of steps, the excitement overwhelming him. Charlie noticed the sudden spring in his step and grunted.

"What're you all excited 'bout, kid?"

Happily, Keith pulled the coloring book out from under his jacket and showed his father the prize. "I got this for me an' the baby to share."

He watched as a silent astonishment spread across his old man's face and Charlie looked at him with an expression he rarely showed – pride. "You did good, Keith. Real good, son. The baby's gonna like it just fine."

Charlie pulled out his own prize, a bottle of whiskey, and began throwing it back in long gulps. Smiling, Keith skipped along beside him, feeling like he could float on air. His father was finally proud of something he'd done. He may not be that old or that smart, but Keith could tell when Charlie was happy and when he wasn't. And at that moment, Charlie was the happiest Keith could remember him ever being.

ooooo

A few days later, something happened. Something bad. Keith knew something was wrong when his mother wasn't home when he woke up. He knew something was really wrong when he realized that his father went with her and left him with the babysitter, Mrs. McCollum. She was old and smelled like cats. He hated having a sitter and he rarely had one. That's why he knew it was something big.

"Good morning, Keith," Mrs. McCollum trilled, smiling at him over her cup of tea.

He grimaced and nodded to her. "Morning, ma'am. Where's my ma?"

The sitter sighed, shaking her head sadly. "Oh, that poor dear. She's having the baby. Your little sister decided to come a bit early."

Keith cocked one eyebrow and tipped his head. "You mean I gots a sister today?"

"Yes, you do. But I'll let your mother explain all of that later when you go up to see her. For now, it's time to get dressed and ready for school. Your mother told me that you were to attend class today, no fussing allowed."

"Is somethin' wrong with the baby? Is Mama okay?" The questions began spilling out before he could stop them and he was overwhelmed by the thought of his mother lying in a bed somewhere, hurt.

Mrs. McCollum held her hands up to ward off the questions and shook her head. "Your mother will be just fine, Keith. She wants to explain everything to you herself. Now, go get cleaned up."

Groaning, Keith headed back to his room, shutting the door in frustration. He wanted to go see the baby. His mom had promised him that he could help her take care of his sister when she came and he knew that if he was at school, he couldn't help. Quickly, he tried to come up with a way out of it. Mrs. McCollum was smart, though. She was old as Tulsa, so she had to be. Keith was willing to bet she'd heard every excuse in the entire world.

He dragged his feet the entire time he was getting ready, slowly brushing his teeth and combing back his hair. Mrs. McCollum cleared her throat in the hallway and Keith sighed as well, knowing the gig was up. He wanted to go to the hospital and see the baby more than anything, though. Keith didn't want to waste his time learning no A-B-C's. His little sister had come early and he was overjoyed at the thought of having a new, tiny playmate. He'd show her the ropes, he thought with a grin.

"Come along, Keith. You're going to be late if you take much longer," Mrs. McCollum tittered, her wavering voice carrying to the bathroom.

"Yes, ma'am."

He trudged along behind her, wishing he was old enough to drive because if he was, he'd skip school the minute he got there to go see the baby. But, he supposed he would just have to be patient. Not that he was good at being patient, but he'd certainly try.

XxX

**Age Ten**

Kicking his shoes in the dirt, Keith watched his buddies Steve Randle and Sodapop Curtis race each other across the playground. He had a grin on his face, a million things to say, and not a care in the world. His friends came barreling towards him, full speed. With one wise kick of his leg, Keith sent Steve sprawling on his face and Soda burst into cheery laughs as he crossed the imaginary finish line in the lead.

"And that's how you win, buddy!"

Coughing dirt, Steve sat up and glowered at their friend. "The hell d'you do that for?"

Keith shrugged with a grin. "I dunno, man. My foot just jumped out all by its lonesome!"

Soda slapped five dollars into his friend's hands and laughed heartily. "Thanks, man. It's been a while since I kicked his butt real good!"

Steve glanced between the two of them and shook his head, his anger slowly fading into chagrin. "You two are a real pain in the neck, you know that?"

"Well sure we are, Stevie," Keith said, offering his friend a hand. "But then, what would you do without us?"

"You mean what would I do without all your wisecracks and always puttin' in your two bit's worth? I think I'd have a mighty fine, _quiet_ time."

He laughed at his surly friend and heaved him to his feet, clapping him on the back. "Well without my two-bit's, where would you ever learn all that you need to know? I'm educatin' you, man. One day you'll thank me. I know it."

Soda slapped a hand to his head with a stunned expression on his face. "How come we never thought of that before, Steve?"

"Thought of what?"

"Well, his name! He ain't no Keith. Not when he's always got an opinion on somethin'. That ain't somethin' a _Keith_ does. He's exactly what you just said … he's more of a Two-Bit. Don't you think?"

He struck as pose as the two boys stared at him, sizing him up. On the inside, he was exploding with happiness. He'd finally found a couple of guys that liked him and accepted his wisecracks. Most of the kids at his school thought he was an idiot that didn't know when to shut up. These guys really seemed to like him – enough to give him a nickname, anyways.

"I think you boys might have somethin' there," he drawled, hitching his thumbs in his jeans and pacing slowly. "I _feel_ like a Two-Bit."

The three of them stopped a moment before bursting into cheery laughter. The friendship between the boys was just starting to come to form and now equipped with a nickname, Two-Bit felt better than ever.

ooooo

It was a Saturday. That was supposed to be the best day of the week ever. No school, no homework, no worries. In the Mathews house, though, a silence like one that follows a bomb had fallen. Two-Bit didn't know what to do with it.

His good-for-nothing old man had left in the middle of the night without a word or a single backwards glance. He'd left no note, no explanation. Bonnie hadn't stopped crying since she'd realized her daddy was gone and Two-Bit wished that Charlie would come back through the door, just for a second. He'd hit him so hard, there's no way that his old man would see it coming. Two-Bit was furious.

How could he walk away from Bonnie? How could he walk away from their mother? There was no good reason that Two-Bit could think of and it got his blood boiling even _trying_ to think about it. His mother wandered through the living room just then, ruffling his hair absentmindedly when she passed. Two-Bit grabbed her hand, catching her attention.

"You okay, Mama?"

She offered him a tired smile. "I'm gonna be just fine, baby."

"Are we poor?"

Virginia sighed and leaned against the couch. "Honey, we ain't ever had money. But it'll be harder without your daddy around, yes. We'll be fine, though. I promise you."

"I could get a job," he offered, making his mother laugh softly.

"No, baby. I'm gonna get a job in town and we're gonna manage just fine. You can help me with Bonnie, okay? That'll be a big help. Why don't you go on in and make sure she's sleepin' now, okay? Then I'll give you some money and you can go on down to the movies later with your friends."

He smiled at her generosity, knowing full well his mother would let him get away with practically anything. Two loved his mother deeply and knew he had to be careful not to take advantage of her. She was a kind woman, but she was young and it was clear that she wasn't too sure of herself when it came to parenting. Two-Bit felt a pang of sadness for her, at the thought.

Getting up, he quietly made his way to Bonnie's room. He peered around the door and saw her bright blue eyes staring at him silently. Two-Bit sighed and stepped into her room completely, shutting the door behind him. She held her tiny arms out to him and without a moment of hesitation, he went to her side, lifting her out of the bed and holding her on his lap. Since she'd been born so premature, Bonnie was small for her age. But she had a big heart and a personality to match, two things that he loved about her.

"Daddy?" Her quiet voice cracked on the word and he saw the confusion in her gaze.

"Daddy went away, Bon."

"He's coming back?" The hope in her voice broke his heart and he slowly shook his head.

"No, honey. But I'm not goin' anywhere, okay? And neither is Mama. We're stayin' right here. You gonna stay here, too?"

She cocked her head to one side and shrugged. Two-Bit tickled her until she couldn't stop giggling, then kissed her on the nose.

"You gotta stay here, Bonnie. I'd miss you if you left."

"Okay, I'll stay," she conceded, still grinning at him.

Two-Bit smiled back at her and hugged his sister gently, rocking her back and forth as he held her. "Now why don't you go on back to sleep, okay?"

"Sing a song?"

"Alright, I'll sing you a song."

He glanced towards the window, making sure none of his friends happened to be walking by. If they knew he sang his baby sister a lullaby, that would be the death of him and he knew it. Seeing no one out there, Two-Bit took a deep breath and began quietly singing to the little girl in his arms. Before he knew it, she was asleep, her head lolling on his shoulder limply.

Carefully, Two-Bit tucked her back into bed and kissed her forehead softly. He hesitated at her door and watched her sleep, peaceful and unaware of the changing world around her. Now that his old man was gone, he'd have to step up for her. For _both_ Bonnie and his mother. He'd be the man of the house and he'd be a better man than Charlie Mathews ever was.

XxX

**Age Thirteen**

Walking out of the bowling alley, Two-Bit was clowning around with Steve and their friend Henry. The three of them were rough-housing when out of the corner of Two-Bit's eyes he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. Turning, he saw the most amazing sight his eyes had ever come across.

There were a group of girls standing in the middle of the parking lot. All of them were varying shades of average, except for one on the outside of the circle. It was her brilliant blonde hair that had caught his attention. The sun was bright that day and on her hair, it was nearly blinding. She looked like she had a head of pure gold and Two-Bit realized he couldn't look away from the beauty of it all. Steve and Henry realized their friend was behind them and turned to rejoin him, glancing over in the direction he was staring. From what seemed like a great distance, he heard Steve's wolfish whistle and Henry's loud laughter. He couldn't seem to turn himself away.

He'd never been so mesmerized by a girl in his entire life. It was almost as if the girl heard his thoughts and she turned in his direction, a smile on her face. Her brown eyes met his gray ones and it felt like all time had stopped. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. From across the lot, he could see a blush darken her cheeks and she turned to one of her friends, whispering to her. The other girl turned to see who the blonde was talking about and then quickly turned back, the two of them giggling.

"Well gee, Two," Steve began, shoving his friend. "Why don't you get your head outta your ass and go over there?"

"Nah, man. He might trip over his giant feet," Henry joked.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, you know what they say 'bout guys with big feet."

Without waiting for their reply, he started walking towards the group of girls, eyes locked on the blonde. As he got closer, she looked back at him and moved away from her group of friends. He realized that she _wanted_ him to come talk to her and, encouraged, he sped up his pace slightly. Then, in what seemed like no time at all, he was standing in front of her.

"Um, hi," he blurted out, blushing instantly.

She giggled and ducked her head. "Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Kathy Bennett. What's your name?"

"Keith Mathews. But everybody calls me Two-Bit," he added with a grin.

She frowned slightly, but smiled. "How come they call you that?"

"Guess it's 'cause I always got somethin' to say."

The blonde laughed again and shrugged. "Oh. Well that makes sense. My friends call me Chatty Kathy. Bet you'll never guess why."

"I reckon it ain't 'cause you're shy."

He joined in her laughter this time and the two of them stood there for a moment, neither of them speaking. From across the parking lot, Steve hollered something about not wanting to wait around all day and Two-Bit groaned.

"Those your friends?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Two-Bit grimaced. "Yeah, I guess you could call 'em friends."

"Well it sounds like you'd better get goin'."

"I can wait a bit longer. If you want me to," he added, hopefully.

Kathy smiled warmly at him. "No, I think you'd better go with your friends. But if you want to, maybe we could talk again?"

"Sure! How's about we go out Friday night? Maybe go out for dinner?" He wanted to slap himself for sounding so eager, but found he didn't really care. All that mattered was getting to see this girl again.

"Friday night would be great. I'll meet you at Pam's Diner, okay?"

"Sounds great. Bye, Kathy."

"Bye, Two-Bit."

With that, he headed back to his friends, glancing over his shoulder as he went. He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky, but he realized that meeting Kathy was meant to happen. There was no way a girl like that would cross his path for no reason and at the thought of Friday night, Two-Bit felt his stomach flip. He'd never felt so nervous and excited all at once. Ignoring his friends questions, he carried on with a grin on his face, whistling a random tune. Friday night was only a couple of days away and he had a feeling those couple of days would be the longest in his entire life.

* * *

**A/N: **This story, as I'm seeing it now, will only be around three chapters. It just works better to keep them short, although the other two are quite a bit longer than this one. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **S.E. Hinton owns _The Outsiders_.

* * *

XxX

**Age Fifteen**

The first time Ginny brought him home, Two-Bit knew the guy was no good. It was the shady way he kept glancing around the room and the way his fists would clench tightly when someone spoke too loud or laughed too hard. Two-Bit could see it in the deep lines in his forehead and the darkness that lurked behind his hazel eyes. It was like the man had a stench on him that went with him everywhere. The minute you walked in the room, it just hit you. In his mind, he called him Jackass. Two just knew he was bad news.

It wasn't much of a surprise when he saw the first bruises on his mother's face. He figured it was only a matter of time, but he still couldn't control the rage that exploded in his gut. Two-Bit could feel the adrenaline surge in his veins and he crossed the room in three large steps, bringing himself face to face with his crying mother. He felt his anger subside only slightly and made an effort to keep his voice low. The last thing she would need was him hollering in her face.

"Ma? What the hell happened to you?"

She shook her head rapidly and tried to offer him a weepy smile. "Oh, this ain't nothin', baby. I just tripped comin' down the hall and busted my lip open. I'm just fine."

Two-Bit's fists clenched, nails digging into his hands fiercely. "Don't you lie to me, Ma. You can lie to yourself and you can lie to Bonnie, but don't you lie to me. What happened?"

He watched the woman he loved more than anything crumble in front of him, her face disappearing in a stream of tears. Two-Bit wrapped his arms around her and held her shaking form gently, rubbing her back as he waited for her sobs to die down. In his mind, he was already forming a plan of attack. He'd surprise Jackass after work, waiting for him by his car in the parking lot, and then really let him have it. Or he could go to his house and wait for him there. It didn't matter to Two-Bit. All that mattered was that he gave that son-of-a-bitch what he had coming.

As he felt his mother calming down, he pulled away from her and rested his hands on her small shoulders. She gazed up at him through watery eyes and he took a steadying breath.

"Mama, he ain't gonna hurt you again. I'll make sure of it, okay? You just leave it to me."

Instead of soothing her, his words incited something and she shook her head quickly. "No. Keith, you let it be. This is somethin' I have to deal with, not you. You're still a kid, honey. Just let your mama handle this, okay?"

"I don't want him hittin' you, Ma."

She kissed his nose gently and offered him a sad small. "Honey, you just let me worry about it. But I need you to promise me you won't try to handle this. Please, baby. Promise me you'll just let it go."

He remained silent for a while, debating his options in his head. She was practically begging him to turn a blind eye and ignore what was happening. Yet here was the woman who brought him into this world and he had sworn to protect her ever since his father had walked away. What was he supposed to do?

Virginia took his face in her hands and rubbed his cheek with her thumb, smiling at him openly. "I see those wheels a-turnin' in that head of yours. You just turn those off. Let your mama handle these problems, okay? You just take care of yourself and your sister."

Realizing his decision had been made for him, Two-Bit hugged his mother tightly, kissing her cheek when they separated. She patted his cheek once more before leaving him standing there, still going over everything that had happened. It wasn't right that this was happening to his mother. She was one of the kindest women he knew and she did so much for everyone else, always putting herself last. Two-Bit would keep an eye on the situation and make sure it wouldn't go any further than it already had.

The minute that guy crossed another line, Two-Bit would step in. With or without his mother's permission.

ooooo

Two-Bit lay on his bed, working on some homework for the first time in ages when he started to hear them. His mother was down in the living room with Jackass and they started getting loud. Not sex, loud. That, he could handle. This was yelling. And he knew the yelling was just the beginning of it. He tried to ignore it and turn his attention back to the social studies book splayed out in front of him. The more he tried to tune them out, though, the louder they seemed to get.

His door swung tentatively open and Bonnie stuck her head in, her red curls falling over her shoulders. Two-Bit patted the bed next to him and shoved some of his books out of the way.

"You can come in, little lady. There's plenty of room for you."

She gave him a grateful look and darted in the room, throwing herself on the bed next to him and laying as close as she could. Two could feel her trembling beside him and a fresh wave of hatred flooded his system. That man didn't have any right to hurt his mother, but he sure as hell didn't have the right to terrorize his sister in their own home. He was coming awful close to crossing the line and Two-Bit wasn't sure how much more he would be able to tolerate.

Just then, Ginny let out a loud scream and Bonnie whimpered beside him, ducking her head into his shoulder. Two-Bit wrapped his arm protectively around her trembling shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"It'll be alright, sweetie. I've got you. It'll be alright."

The shouting in the living room grew steadily louder until the familiar sounds of leather hitting skin began. This time, Two-Bit had had enough. He sat up and looked back at Bonnie, his eyes dark and stormy.

"Bonnie, I want you to stay here. Close the door behind me and don't open it 'til I tell you to, okay?"

She nodded, her eyes wide with fear. As he tried to get up, though, he felt a hand clamped firmly on his shirt. He smiled thinly at her and wrapped her small hand in his.

"Honey, I'll be right back. I promise, you'll be okay."

"I don't want you to go out there, Two-Bit," she whispered. "I'm scared."

"I'm just gonna go take care of things, okay? You just wait for me here."

But when he tried to leave, her hand held him in place once more. Sighing, Two-Bit turned to face her and realized that in the same way his mother couldn't deny him, he couldn't deny Bonnie. It was like she saw his resignation as she pushed off of his bed and clung to his side. Two-Bit had to smile at her and squeezed her hand quickly. Down the hall, the screams grew louder once more and Two-Bit bent down so he was on his sister's level.

"Bonnie, you stay behind me. If anything bad happens, you go to Mr. and Mrs. Curtis' house. You remember where that is, don't you?"

She nodded, her curls bouncing. With one last squeeze of her hand, Two-Bit turned his attention to the situation in the living room. They walked quickly down the hall and the scene in the living room quickly became clear. The jackass had Two-Bit's mother on the ground, cowering like an animal. In his raised hand was a belt and as they watched, he brought it down on her back, the crack ringing loud through the house. Before Two-Bit could make a move, he felt a breeze beside him and saw a blur of red hair dart across the room. He felt his stomach plummet to the ground as he saw Bonnie grab the man's arm and pull on it with all of her might.

"You leave, my Mama alone," she yelled, still pulling at the man as hard as she could.

Two-Bit began moving the minute he saw Jackass raise his hand. He stumbled against the coffee table, the one he'd walked past for years before that without an issue, as the hand slowly made its descent. He came within a hand's reach of Bonnie's dress when the open palm connected with her soft cheek, the loud slapping noise echoing in the tiny room. And then he had Jackass around the middle, barreling him away from the women he had sworn to protect.

The two men hit the floor with a heavy thud and Two-Bit sat on the man's stomach, throwing powerful punches every chance he could. Beneath him, Jackass covered his face with his arms, shielding his face from the blows. It didn't deter Two-Bit though as he continued to rain punches on every inch of the man that he could. He punched his chest, his arms, his head, his ribs. Everything and anything. Behind him, he could hear his mother shouting for him to stop, but he couldn't.

This guy had done the unthinkable and Two-Bit couldn't get that image out of his head. The way Bonnie's innocent head rocked back from the hit, the sound it had made, the look on her face. He wouldn't stop now. He _couldn't_ stop. After what seemed like ages, he felt a firm tugging on his bicep. Turning, he saw his mother, eyes wide with fear. From a distance, he could hear her begging him to stop before he killed the guy. Behind her, Bonnie was sobbing uncontrollably.

Her tears seemed to shake him and Two-Bit dropped the beaten man to the ground, stepping over him to get to his sister. There was a bright red patch on her cheek and he felt a fresh pang of nausea in his gut. He'd promised she wouldn't get hurt. He'd failed her. He was a fucking failure.

"Bon, it's okay." He spoke softly, trying not to scare her.

"I-I t-t-hought he was g-gonna hurt-t you," she sobbed, running to him and embracing him tightly.

Two-Bit felt his own tears break loose and he kissed her head, holding her close. "I'm fine, honey. We're gonna be fine."

Outside, he heard the wail of sirens start up and glanced over at his mother, suddenly very afraid and very aware of what he'd just done. She shook her head and grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"I called the cops on _him_, Keith. They won't do anythin' to you. You were defendin' us."

Fifteen minutes later, he was in the back of the cop car on his way to the station. Two-Bit had to smirk at the thought of his mother's faith in the police. They'd appeared on the scene and saw the bloodied, unconscious man on the floor and the bruises on Two-Bit's knuckles. The fuzz weren't so dumb that they couldn't put the scene together, but they still hauled him in for assault. Two-Bit would have to wait until morning to see if any charges would be pressed. The news set his sister into another frenzy and she'd latched onto his midsection, refusing to let him go. The cops had to pry her off with the help of his mother. Ginny said she was going to leave Bonnie at the Curtis' place while she went to get patched up at the hospital.

As they pulled into the station parking lot, Two-Bit realized he'd have to use his call to explain to Kathy why he couldn't make their breakfast date for the next day. She would understand, he thought. She was real good like that. Then another thought, this one much more alarming than the last, snuck up on him and refused to leave until he was back home.

This was the first time he had to spend the night in jail.

XxX

**Age Eighteen**

Two-Bit stared at his fallen friend, not able to believe his eyes. The echoes of the shots still rung in the night air and the sobs from his friends surrounded him. Dally lay on the ground in front of him, never to move again. He would never give Two-Bit a hard time again, never get him out of a sticky situation, and never have Two-Bit's back in another fight. Dally would never be there again. Why the hell was life like this? Why was he gone? First Johnny, the most innocent kid Two ever knew, and now Dal. It just wasn't right.

A movement in the corner of his vision caught his attention and Two-Bit turned to see Ponyboy swaying unsteadily on his feet. Steve turned to look as well, realizing something wasn't right.

"Glory, look at the kid," Steve croaked, shoving Soda into action.

The two Curtis brothers rushed in to catch Ponyboy before his head hit the pavement and Two-Bit stood back a bit, his mouth going dry. Pony had been sick. Two-Bit knew that he had a fever, he knew that he wasn't doing well, but he'd kept his fucking mouth shut. Dammit. Why could he never do anything right?

Slowly, Two-Bit began backing away from the group. He did it stealthily, no one noticing his subtle retreat. When he was comfortable with the distance, Two-Bit turned and started walking at a fast pace. He had to get away from the scene. He had to get away from the sights and the sounds, their tightly bound gang slowly being whittled down and he was doing very little to stop it. Two-Bit contributed to it. He kept Ponyboy's sickness a secret from the others, from his friends. How could he have been so stupid?

As he walked, Two-Bit fell into a rhythm, the steady pounding of his shoes on the pavement helping to put as much distance as he could between himself and the horror behind him. At some point, it began raining again, a soft shower that helped wash all the dirt, sweat, and blood from his skin. But he still felt filthy and covered in the stench of his guilt. No matter how far he walked, nothing was going to change that.

ooooo

He made it two days before he broke down and went to the Curtis' house. Standing on the street, he watched the windows carefully, noting who was in the house and where they were. Darry was in the living room, sitting in his chair. Soda had just gone down to the bedroom, presumably to watch Ponyboy before going to sleep. It was now or never and although he felt as if his feet were made of lead, Two-Bit made himself go up the stairs and into the house.

The minute he stepped inside and found himself under Darry's gaze, he broke down. Tears sprang to his eyes and before he knew it, he was spilling everything that had happened. He wasn't sure if he was making any sense, the words were tumbling out so rapidly, but he had to let it all out. He had to tell Darry that it was his fault Ponyboy got sick. It was all his fault.

Darry was on his feet and by Two-Bit's side in an instant, helping his friend to the couch. He sat on the table in front of him and shook Two-Bit gently.

"Two, get ahold of yourself. Now, what are you tryin' to tell me? What about Ponyboy?"

Taking a deep breath, Two-Bit spoke slower and more deliberately. "I knew. Dammit, I knew the kid had a fever and I kept my fuckin' mouth shut. I didn't tell you, Darry. Shit, it's my fault. It's my fault he's sick. Oh, Jesus. I'm so sorry, Dar."

Tears coursed down his cheeks and he covered his face with his hands, ashamed. He felt like complete and total shit. He'd failed his friends and put one of them in danger. How could he have been so stupid?

Darry put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Two-Bit, stop sayin' that right now. It ain't your fault, you read me? We all missed it. It don't matter that he told you. Even if you'd told me or Sodapop, I'd bet you a year's pay that Pony woulda found a way to fight. There wasn't anythin' we coulda done, okay? Stop beating yourself up, Two-Bit. I mean it. It's really okay."

He glanced up tentatively and saw the honesty in his friends face. Darry really wasn't mad. If anything, he looked dead tired. Two-Bit glanced at the clock on the mantle and realized just how late it was. Nervously, he stood and wiped his palms on his jeans as he shifted his weight.

"Well, I oughta get on home."

"You're welcome to stay on our couch, Two. That ain't gonna change."

Two-Bit had to smile a bit at that, but shook his head. "Nah, I think I oughta spend a bit more time with Ma and Bonnie. After everything we've seen the past few days, somethin' just feels right about spendin' time with them, ya know?"

It was Darry's turn to smile and nod, so Two-Bit headed to the door. Before stepping out into the night, he turned back around and offered Darry all that he could think of.

"Thanks, man."

"Hey, don't thank me. You've been lookin' out for Pony for a long time now. He's a tough kid to keep track of. You've done good, Two. _Thank you_."

Feeling relieved, Two-Bit left the house and headed out into the darkness. While there was still that seed of guilt in his gut, Two-Bit thought he might actually get a good night of sleep now.

XxX

**Age Nineteen**

Two-Bit played with the fries on his plate thoughtlessly, Kathy staring at him from across the table. Neither of them were speaking, but even if he wanted to, Two couldn't think of a thing to say. It had been rough between the two of them since Dally and Johnny died. He'd been so focused and so determined to keep things happy within the gang and his family, he barely gave Kathy the time of day. And it was clear that she was starting to reach her limit with him. He hated the distance between them, but he had no idea how to even begin to close that gap.

"How's Ponyboy doing?" She took a stab at a conversation, but Two-Bit felt exhausted with the effort.

"Alright. He's a tough kid."

Silence fell again and he watched as Kathy carefully folded her napkin, laying it on the table beside her plate. When she glanced up at him, he could see exactly what she was going to say in that look. It was a deep blow, but not one he hadn't seen coming. Still, he'd hoped they would never end up where she was about to take them.

"Two-Bit, I think we oughta take a break."

Didn't see that coming, he thought ruefully. Instead, he said, "How come? I thought we were okay."

She gave him a look, clearly saying she disagreed, and shook her head. "I think you and I both knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I waited it out, thinkin' you'd get better the more time went on. Look, I know it was hard for you to lose your buddies, Two. And I gave you time. But I can't wait around forever. I don't deserve it and quite honestly, neither do you."

There was nothing to say in response, so he remained silent. Kathy was smart - a lot smarter than any other girl he'd ever been with. She'd known the time had come for them to take a break long before he'd accepted it, but he also knew there was no point in arguing. She needed time away from him and she didn't deserve to be strung along.

"I think you're right."

A look of relief mingled with sadness passed across her face before she reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it slightly. "I'm still just a phone call away if you need me. That won't change."

Before he could think of a reply, she'd slid out of the booth and was walking to the door. He watched her as she left the diner, climbed in her car, and pulled out into the street. Sighing, he threw some money down for their food and left as well. What was the point in staying? Just proof of another relationship he'd fucked up remained there.

XxX

**Age Twenty**

Sitting in the chair, Two-Bit pretended to read the newspaper. In actuality, he was watching his sister flit around the house, getting all gussied up for her date. That's right. His baby sister was going out on her first date. Two-Bit scrunched up his nose at the thought and felt his stomach flip.

From her place on the couch, his new girlfriend, Annie, gave him a knowing look and shook her head. "You keep your mouth shut over there, Two-Bit. Your sister is gonna be just fine."

"It ain't her I'm so worried about," he replied moodily. "It's her date."

He didn't want her going out there and getting involved in some slimy greaser. Two knew the kind of guys that ran the streets and the last thing he wanted was his innocent kid sister getting mixed up in any of that business. If he had it his way, Bonnie wouldn't date until she was about thirty. Unfortunately, she wasn't going with his plan.

"Two-Bit, does this dress look okay?"

He had to groan as he gave her a glance over. The dress was five miles too short and her make up was ten times too thick. Two-Bit knew he was overreacting, that she looked absolutely gorgeous, but he didn't want her to know that. He didn't want his baby sister growing up in front of him.

"That's it? Where's the rest of it? And what's that you got on your face? Why don't you go put on some pants and a nice turtleneck? With a jacket," he grumbled, throwing the paper to the side.

She rolled her eyes in an impeccable imitation of him and crossed her arms over a developing chest. "Oh shut up. You're such a _boy_."

"You're right," he exclaimed, shaking a finger at her. "That's why I know you ain't goin' outta the house wearin' that! He'll be droolin' all over the floor if he sees that much leg."

"Mo-o-om," Bonnie whined as their mother appeared from the kitchen. "Will you make him grow up?"

Virginia smiled. "Just ignore your brother. You look fine, honey. Go grab your jacket."

As he watched his sister spin on her heel and head down the hall, he turned an incredulous look on his mother. She snickered at him and Two-Bit threw his hands in the air, completely at a loss. The women were against him, that was all he could think of.

"You can't honestly tell me you're gonna let her out in _that_, are you? You're her mother, for God's sake!"

"And you're her brother, so this doesn't exactly surprise me, baby. She's growing up. It's a big night for her and she looks beautiful. Don't you dare tell me you don't see it, or else you wouldn't be goin' ape-shit."

Hearing his mother swear always made him chuckle, but even that didn't change the mounting dismay he felt. "Does she gotta go? I mean, you can make her wait. You're her mother ... tell her she can't date until she's eighteen."

"Keith, she's old enough to be responsible. You should trust her a little more."

"Ye-e-ah, you should trust me," Bonnie intoned as she reappeared in the room. She gave him a cruel smirk, but that quickly faded to a look of genuine fear. "Do you really think I look bad, Two-Bit? Honest?"

He sighed as he realized there was nothing he could do to stop her from going out and put his hands on her shoulders. "Bonnie, you're the prettiest girl Tulsa's ever seen. You just be sure and keep that boy in line. Don't let him try any funny stuff, you read me?"

A smile lit up her face and she nodded, hugging him tightly. "Thanks, Two."

There was a tentative knock on the door and Bonnie pulled away from him quickly, her eyes widening. "He's here."

It was Two-Bit's turn to grin and he flexed his arms. "Why, yes he is. Let me get the door."

Behind him, he heard Bonnie turn to their mother and mutter, "Oh, Ma ... does he _have_ to do this?"

Ignoring them, he pulled open the door to reveal his sister's date, standing nervously on their front porch. Two-Bit had to admit, he was impressed with the kid. He looked appropriately uncomfortable under Two-Bit's hard gaze and was dressed very modestly for a guy on this side of town.

"H-hello. My name's Tom Young. I'm here to pick up Bonnie." Tom extended a hand and maintained a firm grip as the two of them shook hands, even though it was clear that he was terrified.

On a first impression, Two-Bit had to admit he kinda liked the kid. "C'mon in, Tommy. My sister's in here."

He followed the boy inside and grinned evilly at his sister before turning his full attention back to her date. "So, Tom. Where are you plannin' on taking my _baby _sister?"

"We're going to a movie, sir."

"What time will you be bringing her home?"

"Nine thirty, if that's alright."

Two-Bit narrowed his eyes and figured this last question would make or break it for the kid. "You do realize that if anything, and I mean _anything_, goes wrong you're gonna have me to deal with, right? I mean if it rains and she catches a cold, it'll somehow be your fault in my mind. She's my little sister. You think you can take care of her for me tonight?"

With a confident look and a nod of the head, Tom replied, "Yes, sir. I'll make sure nothing happens to her. Not even a sneeze."

His reply took Two-Bit by surprise and he let out an appreciative laugh, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "Well, alright then. Go have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't, though."

Pointing a finger at Bonnie, he added, "I will see you at nine thirty and not a minute after."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but nodded anyways. "Yes, sir."

The two youngsters stepped out into the fading light, leaving an uncertain brother behind. He stood there for nearly ten minutes after they'd left, just staring out after them. Annie came to join him, putting a hand gently on his back as she did so.

"We're gonna be late for dinner if we don't get movin', Two."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

"She's a big girl, honey. She'll be just fine."

Yeah, but you'd better believe if she's a minute late, she won't be fine, he thought with a grim smirk. He grabbed the keys and his coat, kissing his mother as he and Annie left for their own date. He would try his hardest to enjoy himself and pay total attention to Annie through the whole thing. But the minute he came home, he'd park himself right in that chair and watch the door until Bonnie was back home where he could keep a close eye on her. Until then, all he could do is try to have fun and wait.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Great to see some new names following this one. Just one chapter left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **S.E. Hinton owns _The Outsiders_.

* * *

XxX

**Age Twenty Four**

Throwing his hat down on the dresser, Two-Bit flopped onto the bed. He'd had a long day at work and he knew the night was just getting started. Annie was in prime form, storming around the house and throwing things. There would be no sleeping tonight. It didn't seem to take a whole lot lately to set her off and Two-Bit was walking on eggshells around her. He'd thought that once he got a good job as a security guard down at the mall, she would have been happier. That only seemed to make things worse.

"Annie, hun, is there anything you want me to do?"

"Oh, now you ask. No, that's quite alright. You just sit there on your ass. I can clean the house and make dinner at the same time. Didn't you know that?"

He sighed and walked down the hall, watching as she roamed around the living room aimlessly, throwing things from one pile into another and making absolutely no progress whatsoever. She seemed more distracted than normal, so Two-Bit went over to where she was and wrapped her in a firm hug.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? What's got you so upset?"

She whirled around to face him and Two-Bit could see she'd been crying at one point. What on earth was going on with her now?

"I'll tell you what it is, Two. Everything! We live in a tiny, shithole apartment, we make next to nothing as far as money goes, we're going absolutely nowhere in life, and to top it all off, I'm pregnant."

That last statement slapped him in the face and Two-Bit's jaw dropped to the floor. She gave him an exasperated look and nodded.

"Yes, you heard me right. I'm pregnant. Took three tests to be sure. It's the real deal. Congratulations, you're gonna be a Daddy." Her voice was flat, absolutely no emotion, and Two-Bit found he couldn't find words to speak.

He was going to be a father. He didn't even know how to react. All Two-Bit could think to do was stand there, simply staring at her. Being a father was one of his biggest fears and now it was coming true right before his eyes. After he'd had an example like Charlie to follow after, Two-Bit didn't ever want kids. He didn't want the responsibility or the worry that came along with it. He was terrified of messing up and making the same mistakes his old man had made and he had made the choice not to have a kid. Now, he didn't have that choice. He was going to have a baby, ready or not.

Annie was staring at him, still waiting for a reply of some sort. She seemed to sense that she wasn't getting one, so she crossed her arms and backed away, fresh tears in her eyes.

"Well, go on then. Get out. I know you want to. I don't blame you. Just go."

Two-Bit frowned and stared at her, suddenly realizing what she took his silence to mean. Of course. Before he answered, though, he really thought it over. Was he ready for this? Did he want to attempt this, knowing full well he just might fail? Looking at the girl in front of him, he realized there was really only one option.

"Annie, I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm stayin' right here. I'm gonna take care of you and whoever else decides to come along, alright? I'll pick up some extra hours down at the store and we can save up for baby stuff. Honey, we can do this."

"A-are you sure?"

He kissed her passionately, winding his fingers in her long hair. "I'm positive. We're gonna be a family. I wanna do this right though, so what would you think about us gettin' married first?"

Her answering smile was all he needed and Two-Bit immediately started planning it all out in his head.

He was going to be a father.

ooooo

The wedding was small and plain, but Annie didn't seem to mind. His family was there and hers wasn't, something that didn't phase her in the least. Annie had walked out on them when she was seventeen and had never looked back. Two-Bit tried to talk her into inviting them, but she wasn't going to have any of that. Not to mention, she was in such a hurry to get hitched before she got huge with the baby and Two-Bit just wanted it all over with. It wasn't that he didn't love Annie, but he sure as hell didn't love the idea of being hitched and a dad. He just wasn't ready for that. Certainly not then and maybe not ever.

Now, just a few months later, Annie was really starting to show. She'd always been a bit on the irritable side, but Two-Bit thought she'd damn near lost her mind since finding out she was pregnant. Her mood swings were some of the scariest things he'd ever witnessed and Two-Bit silently thought that he'd end up murdered in his sleep before the baby ever came. But he tried his best to be there for her and support her. It was more than his old man had ever done and Two was determined to do at least that much right.

He'd picked up more hours down at the shopping mall and was bringing home a fair amount, saving every penny for the baby. Annie was still working some at the library in town, but the amount of time she could tolerate it was getting slim. Two-Bit was the breadwinner of the family and he actually found himself enjoying the responsibility. It was a fresh change of pace and he found it suited him just fine.

Sitting in his chair, he watched Annie angrily try and get comfortable on the sofa. Without a word, he got up and handed her a couple of pillows, knowing full well her back was killing her. She glared up at him, but took the pillows anyways, muttering something about how it was his fault she was like this. He had to grin a bit in spite of her mood because she was, after all, right. Not that she'd protested, but still. Funny how time changes people's perspective, he thought, still grinning.

"I want some ice cream. It's in the freezer."

Used to her barking orders, he went into their tiny kitchen and grabbed what she was asking for, heating it for a few seconds so it was easier to dig out. Two-Bit had learned over the past few weeks that there was a huge difference between what was considered "right" and "wrong" in Annie's world and he was determined to do things right. She would bite his head off and mount it on a stake, otherwise.

He handed her the carton and she muttered a thanks, quickly digging into her prize. As Two-Bit relaxed back into his chair, he started to think about the baby. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would they have his gray eyes or her deep brown ones? His red hair or dirty blonde? He found himself smiling as he thought of the countless possibilities. He'd always thought he would want a boy, one he could raise up and teach the ropes to. But after he'd practically raised Bonnie, Two came to realize he'd love to have a little girl. A sweet, innocent little girl to look after.

"Have you been thinkin' much about names?"

Annie cut through his daydream and he nodded to her. "Yeah, how about you?"

"I like Henry. Or Phillip. Or David."

He cringed inwardly, but smiled at her regardless. "You only been pickin' boy names?"

She gave him one of her infamous looks and shook her head. "I have girl ones, too. What about you, smartass? Do you have any suggestions?"

Thinking, he went over the brief list in his head. He had his favorite name, but heread trying hard to remain impartial because he knew that Annie would have an opinion on it no matter what.

"Well, I kinda like Claire."

To his surprise, she was quiet and a thoughtful look had come over her. Two-Bit waited for the sneer to come back, but instead a small smile appeared.

"Claire Mathews. I like it. If it's a girl, she'll be Claire. A boy, Phillip."

He smiled at her and nodded, reaching for the paper on the end table. "Phillip and Claire. Sounds good to me, baby."

XxX

**Age Twenty Five**

Two-Bit stood outside of the nursery, silently watching as his entire world slept soundly. Claire Elizabeth Mathews had been born at the end of November and she was perfect. Ten little fingers and ten little toes, along with a headful of light auburn hair. She was the most beautiful thing Two-Bit had ever seen and the moment his eyes met hers, he fell in love with his little girl. She was spunky for being a one-year-old. She liked to get into everything, from cupboards to food to garbage. Two-Bit couldn't count the number of time she'd found her, surrouded by a pile of junk, beaming up at him with his signature grin. Claire was most definitely his daughter.

Sighing, he closed the door and went to his own bedroom, the small house silent around him. He was back home, living with his mother and she cooed endlessly over her first grandbaby. Two-Bit was just thankful to have a woman around to help him with all of the unexpected things that came with a baby. Some days he could handle himself quite well and then others, he was clueless.

Annie had left him three months after Claire was born. She left no note and no way of contacting her. Just like a breeze, she'd blown into his life and stayed for a spell before blowing away without a trace. He'd fallen into a deep depression and the only thing getting him out of bed every day was the smiling face that belonged to his little girl. Claire had quickly become his world and he would do absolutely anything for her. He started to take even more hours at work and because of it, his boss had promoted him.

He was now in charge of training the new security guards, a position that he was proud and honored to have. Coming from the background that he had, being a thief by the age of six, it meant a lot to him that he could actually be something. He could actually make a living and make a difference. It was a good feeling.

Even without Annie, Two-Bit had never been happier. He had his friends, he had his family, he had his job, and he had Claire. That was all that really mattered to him anymore. It wasn't much, but it was all he needed.

ooooo

Walking down the street, pushing a stroller, Two-Bit Mathews was a sight. Steve and Ponyboy never failed to give him shit for pushing around a baby carriage and even Darry had gotten in a few snickers at his expense. Sodapop would have given him a run for his money, had his buddy ever come home from 'Nam. A pang of sadness washed over him as he remembered their fallen friend. Claire cooed from her stroller, drawing him back to the present and he grinned. If anyone had told him five years ago that he would be where he was, Two-Bit would have laughed and denied it all. Yet here he was, happy as could be.

In the stroller, Claire cooed happily, pointing at the trees and flowers around them. Two-Bit grinned at her and whistled as he walked, enjoying the quiet time they spent together in the park. It had become their routine to go for their daily walks there and he cherished his time with her. She was growing up fast. As he scanned the empty area, he noticed a familiar looking blonde sitting on a bench halfway through the park. It couldn't possibly be, he thought, but a grin had begun to appear.

Sure enough, as they got closer, he realized it was none other than Kathy. A quick once over told him that she looked better than ever, long legs and fit body. She'd been working on that figure for as long as he'd known her and it seemed to have payed off. Her hair was shorter, in a bob, but it suited her. It was spunky, just like her. Her brown eyes turned on him, the usual twinkle shining brightly. Kathy smiled and ducked her head, standing up to greet him.

"Hello, Two-Bit."

"Why, hello yourself. You're lookin' great, Kathy."

"You are, too." She turned her attention to the noisy bundle in the stroller and her smile widened. "Well, I'll be damned. You're a daddy."

He shrugged, but smiled. "Guilty as charged, ma'am."

She knelt down in front of Claire and offered the little girl her hand. "Hello there, sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Claire," Two-Bit answered, kneeling beside her.

Inside her seat, Claire grinned back at them, her arms waving wildly in front of her. Both of them laughed and Kathy let her hold onto her fingers. Two-Bit sat back and watched the two of them, realizing that Kathy took to Claire more naturally than Annie ever had.

"So, where's your wife?" Her question was innocent enough, but he heard the meaning behind it.

"She left. Just me and Claire now. What about you? You've gotta be married with some kids by now, huh?"

A grin flashed across her lips briefly and she shook her head. "Nope. Been too busy to really settle down."

Two-Bit felt his heart leap as he realized what she was telling him. She was single and available. If he had to bet on it, he'd say she'd been waiting. For how long, he couldn't say, but he thought she was waiting for him. He hoped so, anyways.

"Maybe we could grab dinner sometime," he said slowly, watching her face for any signs.

She remained cool, smiling at Claire. "I don't know."

Stunned, he stutted, "W-why not?"

"Because 'sometime' is just so vague. Why not tonight?"

Two-Bit gave her an incredulous look and Kathy returned it with a smart little smirk. He'd always loved her spirit, he thought. Maybe things would turn out right for them this time around. As long as Kathy knew that Claire was his number one girl, he amended.

"What d'you think, Claire-bear? You wanna have din-din with Kathy?"

Claire giggled at him and squealed loudly, clapping her tiny hands. Two-Bit laughed and glanced at Kathy, pleased to see her smiling contently back at him.

"I guess that would be a yes then. As long as you don't mind us both being there?"

He wanted anxiously for her answer, knowing that whatever she said would determine whether or not anything ever happened with them again int he future. Kathy gave him a deep look, any trace of a smile gone from her face now.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

XxX

**Age Twenty Seven**

Bonnie sat on the railing of the porch, swinging her long legs as she watched Kathy and Claire playing in the yard. Two-Bit smiled at all of his girls, sipping his cup of coffee. Claire's giggles carried through the spring air and Bonnie smiled at her niece, a sad look mingling with it. Two-Bit sighed and set down his cup, knowing perfectly well what was bothering his little sister.

"What's on your mind, Bon?"

She gave him a look and shook her head slightly. "Nothin'. Honest, Two. I'm fine."

Ever since she'd started dating, Two-Bit had had his hands full with her. She started out with fairly decent guys, but it had slowly gone downhill. It reminded him so much of their mother, sometimes it scared him. He'd fought a couple of her boyfriends before and wasn't afraid to do it again. Lately, though, she was always off on her own. It made him sad to see her looking so put out and dejected.

"You got a date tonight?"

Rolling her eyes, she snorted. "Ha ha. That's rich."

"I'm serious," he defended, holding his hands up. "Why wouldn't you have a date?"

"I don't want one."

"Well, why n-"

"Because, Two-Bit. I date assholes. No, not even. Assholes would be a step up. I date guys lower than that. And even though I know it, I can't do anything to change it because those are the only guys that even notice me. All of the nice guys only see the rich girls or the smart girls or the pretty girls. I've always wanted what you have. You and Kathy are so happy and Claire is so perfect," she raved, her voice dropping off into a low mumble as she spoke.

He took in her words and found that he had to agree with most of what she said. Bonnie had always struggled to see herself as the attractive, intelligent young woman she was. Two-Bit had always seen it. He'd seen it in the glances she got when they were out at stores or heard it in the boyish whispers when she walked by. Bonnie had just never taken the time to look around and see it all.

To hear she envied him, the relationship that he had with Kathy, hit him hard. Bonnie had always wanted kids. She always talked about having a house with dozens of kids running around the yard. Now, it was _him_ that had his little girl darting through their house and another one on the way. Kathy was due in another couple of months and he couldn't wait. He had succeeded in being a good father and a good husband. It had taken him a couple of tries to finally get it all right, but he did. And he couldn't feel happier.

Turning his attention back to Bonnie, a sudden idea struck him. "What would you say to me settin' you up on a blind date?"

She gave him a wary look, but twirled her fingers for him to continue speaking.

"Well, I know a guy. He's a real nice kid, little older than you, and I think you two would have a lot more in common than you might think. Would you go on a date with him?"

"Two-Bit," she said, crossing her arms. "If you could get this guy to agree to a date, I'd do practically anything you asked me to."

He smirked at her and nodded, leaning back in the rocking chair happily. "You, baby sister, have got yourself a deal."

ooooo

Two-Bit watched Ponyboy as his friend smoked slowly, both of them remaining silent. It had been a long time since the kid had been back in town and it was nice to have him around again. He had to admit, he missed having Pony around.

The premise of his visit had been to catch up on the times and to fill Ponyboy in on all that had been happening with Claire and now Kathy. His real reason for seeing Pony, though, was for Bonnie. He'd always teased Pony about having a crush on his sister, but he knew that at one point it had been real. Two-Bit had his fingers crossed that some feelings, like his and Kathy's, didn't fade over time.

Ponyboy glanced at him with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "So, you're telling me Bonnie wants to go on a date with me?"

"You've got it, pal. All you gotta do is call her up and ask her."

"What's _really_ goin' on, Two-Bit?"

He sighed and rubbed his face. "She's been datin' real scumbags, man. I want her to go out with a nice guy. Don't know any nicer guys than you."

Flushing happily, Ponyboy began to shrug and shift his weight. Two-Bit could practically feel his resolve give out. With a grin, he hit his friend in the shoulder playfully and wagged his eyebrows.

"C'mon, Pone. She's a real good lookin' girl. Don't tell me you ain't noticed that, either."

Ponyboy laughed and shook his head. "No, I've noticed. Alright, I'll give her a call."

Two-Bit thrust his fist into the air and smiled happily. "Good idea, buddy. She's home now if you wanna give her a holler. Thanks, kid. Really. I appreciate it."

"Honestly, I oughta be thankin' you. I've been too scared to ask her out for a long time now. I didn't want it to be weird with us bein' friends, you know?"

"Well, I really appreciate you givin' her a good night out. She deserves it. Shit, _you_ deserve it too. Just, don't get too fresh, alright?"

Laughing, Ponyboy nodded. "You got a deal, man."

The two guys shook hands and Two-Bit made his way to his car, whistling a tune as he climbed in. With a wave, he pulled out onto the street and headed home, feeling an overwhelming sense of peace. He finally had everything that he'd ever dreamed of and he was doing his part to make sure his sister had a chance to have the same things. Everything was finally starting to work out for him and Two-Bit never thought he would see the day when it all fell into place.

As he thought about what he was going to do when he got home, his mind latched onto one thing and he had to laugh.

He was going to color a picture with Claire.

Some things never change.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for following this very short, but fun story. I love writing these pieces and I hope you enjoyed it. There is another Two-Bit story in the works process, but it will be a while before it's put up. I want to get it just right. Keep an eye on my profile for any updates.

Independence Undervalued.


End file.
